Listening
by under.that.sun
Summary: We all have a moment in our lifes when we overhear something we don't really understand or even misunderstand. What did Ace hear to leave in a daze, seeking for comfort, so he could keep his mind sane? LawLu, AU, one shot, yaoi.


**A.N. I always found stories like these funny, so finally, I have decided to write one too! Hope you enjoy! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot, foul language…**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm getting a cold, well I probably have a cold, damn… *turns her head* oh, hey! I don't own One Piece!**

_Listening _

Ace's POV

"Wow, it's really big." I stopped; that's Luffy's voice, why is he in Trafalgar's room? Well those two have been spending a lot of time together recently, but it's probably because Trafalgar is the most patient person around… He doesn't feel bothered by Luffy's constant talking as much as everyone else came to be. But it's pretty incredible how Luffy still hadn't get bored of Law, usually he will get bored of the person that doesn't get bored of him… I wonder what's so big to get Luffy's attention like that…?

"Luffy-ya, don't you think that this is not the time to admire its size?" Not the time? What are they talking about? Maybe they're eating something? Maybe Trafalfar grilled some huge chuck of meat and they're going to eat it now? Why they didn't invite me?! But well, I'm kind of not supposed to be at home right now, but the teacher got sick and two lectures were canceled. So I came back to the dorm…

"You're right! What should I do right now?" hmmm? Luffy is asking what to do? Then it's definitely not food, if it was I would probably hear chewing noises right now…

"Hmm, well take that thing from the drawer, we need it for screwing." Wait, wait, wait, screwing? He doesn't mean as 'fucking', right? And that thing that needs to be taken from the drawer, is it lube? An image of Luffy seeing a dick and admiring its size flew into my mind; yea, it would be totally like him… And asking what to do now… Is it his first time…? I felt shocked; my little brother is a relationship with Trafalgar?

"Alright… here you go." 'Here you go'? Did he give Law what he was asked for? Maybe I'm just misunderstanding? There's no way that Luffy is in a relationship with Law, he moved here just two months ago! There wasn't enough time to establish a real relationship… What if they're not in a relationship, but are just 'fuck buddies'…? A shiver went down my spine and I felt anger rise in me; no one will use my naïve little brother to get their sexual frustration out. Luffy is the kind of person who would get really attached and if the other party decided to end everything he would be heartbroken…

"Thanks Luffy-ya, now we need that ribbon I asked you to buy earlier…" Ribbon? What do they need ribbon for…? I remembered how once, while being in a playful mood, Smokey put a ribbon on my dick and didn't let me come for a long time… Are they going to do that…?

"Oh, ups, I forgot it…" Than goddess, even though that feels great I'm not sure I want to hear what would happen if they applied it… I closed my eyes and shook my head; I do not need these images in my head, damn me and my imagination…

*Sigh* "And what I'm going to do with you? Well, it seems we're going to finish this without a ribbon…" Finish? Are they going to finish…? Then it's probably not the time to barge in there and ask for an explanation, is it? Well from the very beginning it never felt like there was a specific time I could have walked in and not seen something disturbing… Shit, why on Earth I'm still here?! I should have walked away ages ago! Even though I told myself that I didn't move from the spot and continued listening.

"Good, I'm tired of holding…" Holding? Holding what? Was he holding down his moans? His voice never seemed restricted or something… Something really doesn't fit here, I just can't get my finger on it…

"I'm done, you can let it go." Let go? Let go of what? No seriously what are they doing in there? What was Luffy holding? Why did he need a ribbon? Where does the screwing come in? And why the fuck I'm still by this door asking myself these useless questions?

"Hey Usopp! Come, take a look!" Usopp? Why is he here? He doesn't live in this dorm anymore, that's the reason Trafalgar moved in – 'cause Usopp moved out to live with his girlfriend… Why is he here? What is he doing here? And why do I have this weird feeling that everything that is happening in that room is really fucked up? I can't take it anymore – I'm going in…

"Man, this is one huge TV."

I walked into the room and saw Usopp, Law and Luffy standing in the middle of the room and admiring big new TV on the wall. Boxes spread around, some kind of instruction sheets and tools. Luffy turned his head at me and grinned. "Oh, hey Ace! Look what new TV Traffy bought! I helped him pick and Usopp helped us to put it on the wall!"

Everything was about the TV? Shit, I'm so embarrassed, why did I jumped to that conclusion…? Well it's been a long time since I saw Smokey, maybe that's why? Yea, that's definitely the reason… I should pay him a visit, I don't think he will mind it…

No POV

Ace turned around and walked out of the room without telling anything to anyone. "What happened to Ace?"

Usopp shrugged at Luffy's question. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe he got jealous of this huge ass TV? Or maybe he's just feeling down?"

"Either way…" Law grabbed Luffy and pulled him as near as possible and leaned so close that a little bit more and their lips touched, the eyes of the pair of raven hairs locked. "I moved here Luffy-ya and even bought a TV that's bigger than yours, will you finally move in with me?"

Luffy grinned. "Alright!"

"Sheesh guys, get a room!"

Trafalgar looked at Usopp with a smirk on his face, "We are in a room."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Fine, I got the message, I'm leaving." The curly haired male stopped at the door. "And you should really tell Ace about this, I think he still doesn't get that you two are a pair."

He didn't receive an answer just a thud as doors to bedroom slammed shut 'I should probably lock the front door…'

**A.N. I was planning on making this a drabble, but it kind of got longer than I thought it will be… Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I would like to know what did you though Law and Luffy were doing in that room! :}**


End file.
